My Lovely Loving Stalker
by Infinities Lover
Summary: "Ne, ne, Levy-chan!" "What is it Lu-chan?" "Don't you just hate it when your stalker is the richest man on Earth, and all of a sudden, creepily knows every detail about your life?"


**Yua:** Okay seriously, when I started this, I didn't have my flashdrive! So I couldn't really work on some stuff. But I'm back at home from my Dads and I have my flashdrive but I started it and now want to finish it. So please give me a little bit longer to start getting back into things. I've had a pretty weird Christmas Break and most of this last week, I've been bowling so my coach at school doesn't get on my case about how much I suck. (Seriously guys, I haven't practiced in like 3 weeks. I was actually pretty good though!)

**Endraya:** Excuses, excuses, excuses. I wish I could help you.

**Lucio:** That's a lie.

**Endraya:** But you love me anyway.

**Lucio:** Yep.

**Yua:** AWH GROSS! Don't start making out in front of me! NASTY! I SAID FREAKIN STOP! GAH! I don't own Fairy Tail! *runs off*

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

**Summary:** "Ne, ne, Levy-chan!" "What is it Lu-chan?" "Don't you just hate it when your stalker is the richest man on Earth, and all of a sudden, creepily knows every detail about your life?"

**Pairing:** NatsuxLucy

**Genre:** Romance, maybe some Humor

**Rating:** T for language

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Michelle?" the young blonde woman called, walking into her small dingy appartment. She flicked the light switch on and tossed her keys onto the small wooden kitchen table.

She yawned, stretching slightly as she listened, waiting for her younger sisters' voice. After a minute or two of silence, the blonde began to panic. "Michelle?!" she called out, her voice taking on a paniced tone.

She was answered with silence. The blonde trembled as she ran to the bedroom that her and her sister shared. The light was on, but the room was empty, Michelle's dolls scattered across the floor.

"Michelle?!" she shouted, running out of the bedroom, and out of the house, straining her eyes as she tried to see as far as she could. When she didn't see any sight of her younger sisters dark golden brown head, she ran back into her home, grabbed her keys and bag. She pulled out her phone and made a frantic call to her best friend.

"Levy?" Lucy's worried voice asked when someone answered the phone at the diner.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong, you sound worried." Levy McGarden asked her best friend.

"Levy I can't find Michelle!" Lucy cried, tears streaming down her face.

"What?!" Levy shouted, startling her fellow workers and the customers nearby.

"I just got home and she's gone! Levy...!" she whispered hoarsely.

"Lu-chan, just hang on! Mira, Erza, and I are gonna take off, and help you look for her. Just call the police."

Lucy nodded, then realized her friend couldn't see her. "Alright..." she was quiet for a moment. "Levy, I'm scared. I...I can't loose her too..."

Levy frowned, feeling bad for the blonde. _'Poor Lu-chan...She can't loose Michelle-chan too...Not now.'_ she thought. "It'll be alright Lu-chan. We'll find her." she assured, then added jokingly, "Plus, you know Erza and Mira'll kill anyone who dared lay a hand on her."

Lucy smiled slightly at that. The girls were always overprotective of her sister. She was glad for it. "Okay. I gotta go."

"We'll find her Lu-chan!" Levy told her then hung up. She whirled around, ripping her apron off her body. "ERZA! MIRA!" she shouted.

The said two girls appeared a moment later. The red head walked into the room, her eyes fixed on the small bluenette. "What is it Levy?" she asked.

Mirajane tilted her head slightly, her white hair swishing to the side, agreeing with Erza's question.

Levy's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Lu-chan just called. She just got home and Michelle-chan's gone! We gotta go find her!"

The girls' eyes widened, and they hurriedly grabbed their stuff, walking out the door.

Erza was the last to leave. She looked behind her. "Juvia! Tell Master why we left."

The blue haired girl nodded. "Alright Erza-san." she replied then hurried to the back.

The red head nodded in approval, and turned to face Mira and Levy. "Let's go." she ordered.

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

The pink haired man stared in shock at the little golden brown haired girl clutching his leg. "U-umm...Sweetie?" he asked.

The little girl looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "W-where...where's...o-onee-chan...?" she whimpered.

He gulped at the sight of her tears. "Well sweetie, I'm not sure. Who's your onee-chan?" he asked. "Well, first who are you?"

She sniffed. "O-onee-chan...said not to...tell people my name..." she whimpered. "S-she said...b-bad people...would t-take me and...and...h-hurt me..."

Natsu's eyes widened. He knelt down so he was eye level with the girl. "I promise you, I am not that kind of person. I would never harm a child, especially not one as cute as you."

She stared at him, her brown eyes hesitant, but scared.

He sighed. "My name's Natsu Dragneel. Now can you tell me your name?"

She was quiet for a moment, other than sniffling. "M-Michelle Heartph-"

"Michelle!" a frantic voice called.

The little girl whirled around at her name. Her eyes widened and tears started to fall again. "Onee-chan!" she screamed and ran at her.

Natsu looked up at the woman who was running to and froze. Michelle's onee-chan was beautiful, even in the frantic state she was in. She had beautiful long blonde hair that ended almost mid-back. Her skin was so flawless and perfect looking. Her big brown eyes that were filled with tears captured him, even though they weren't looking at him.

She was magnificent. And he wanted her.

"Michelle!" Lucy cried, grabbing her sister in a tight hug.

"O-onee-chan!" Michelle cried, wrapping her arms tight around Lucy's neck, crying into her shoulder.

"Michelle, where have you been?!" she demanded. "I was worried sick! Levy, Erza, and mira are all out looking for you!" she whispered hoarsely.

Michelle lifted her head sniffling. "T-the doorbell...rang...and I went to answer it after a while cause they wouldn't leave. A-and then something happened. I-I think they grabbed me..." she started wailing again, causing Lucy to pull her tight against her.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" Natsu called, standing in front of the two girls.

Lucy looked up, startled. "Are you alright? Is someone coming after you?" he asked.

The blonde's eyes hardened. "No, we're perfectly alright, thank you sir. I need to take my sister home now, so if you'll excuse me." she said, standing up, carrying her sister on her hip.

Natsu opened his mouth to ask her if she was sure, when three young women raced up to them.

"Lu-chan! You found her!" a blue haired girl shouted, embracing the two.

The blonde smiled weakly, forcing her tense body to relax. "Yeah. I did. She said she thought she heard someone outside, and went to look around and got lost." she told her friends.

Natsu's eyebrow raised. That's not what he was told. He waited, wondering if Michelle was going to correct her sister, but he saw how she just continued to bury her face in her sisters' shoulder.

The white haired girl stepped up embracing both girls in a tight hug when the blue haired one stepped back. "I was so worried. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you ended up like we did."

Lucy coughed, trying to fight back tears. She wouldn't be able to survive if she ended up like Mira and Elfman...

"Thanks Mira." she told the girl in front of her sincerely. She looked up at the red head. "You too Erza. And of course Levy too." she said. "We need to get back home. I'm sure Michelle is tired."

Natsu coughed, stepping forward. "Can I know your name?" he asked.

The red head was in front of him in a second. "Why do you want to know her name?" she asked, her voice hard. Natsu gulped, trembling slightly.

"Erza it's alright. He found Michelle." Lucy told her most overprotective friend.

The redhead considered this before nodding. "Then thank you for finding her. If you'll excuse us." she said, bowing before ushering all three girls away.

"Wait-!" Natsu moved forward but the white haired girl, Mira, turned her head, fixing him with a glare so hard he froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

She turned her head and continued walking, keeping an arm around the blonde, who was trying to stop her sisters crying.

Natsu sighed, knwoing he wasn't going to get anywhere with them. Wait...they're sisters...

"What was her name...?" Natsu muttered, as he started running down the street. He needed to get home. "Michelle...Michelle what?"

He was quiet, running through the list of last names starting with 'Heart'.

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

Natsu arrived at his house, ignoring everyone inside, as he ran up the staris into his room, not bothering to change before he sat down at his desk, turning his laptop on. He hadn't been able to think of any names begining with Heart, but there was something he was missing. He knew it.

On the search engine he searched the name 'Michelle Heart', coming up with at east 20 results.

He groaned, running a hand through his pink locks. This was going to take a little bit. Depending on if he could actually find out what he wanted.

He was about to click the first link on the page when the last link on the page caught his eye.

_'The Falling of the Heartphilia Family'_

_'Heartphilia? That sounds familiar...'_ he thought, clicking the link.

The second the page loaded and he saw the picture on the side of the heirs to the Heartphilia family fortune, his eyes widened, his jaw dropping.

On his computer screen was a picture of Michelle Heartphilia and her older sister Lucy Heartphilia, smiling brightly at him.

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

**Yua:** SHIZAM! What you think?!

**Endraya:** And you say you aren't crazy...

**Yua:** I'm not!

**Lucio:** Sure. Keep telling yourself that. It'll definetly come true.

**Yua:** Ugh! Why are you always on her side!

**Endraya:** He loves me _**/**_** Lucio:** I love her.

**Yua:** FORGET YOU ALL! REVIEW PLEASE! I promise I'll get to work on my other stuff before I come up with any thing else!

**Endraya:** That's such a lie.

**Lucio:** Seriously.

**Yua:** SHUT UP! .


End file.
